


Guys Bein' Dudes

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo is a member of his high school's football team. Kim Jongin is openly bisexual and a male member of the cheerleading squad. When Kyungsoo decides that he wants to experiment, he goes to Jongin.</p><p>He's not gay. Really. He's not. He swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Bein' Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> length: 16.4k  
> warnings: homophobia, homophobic slurs, top!soo, american high school setting

Shouts and hollers pour into the small building as the group of sweaty, loud boys pours into the locker room. Hugs are given and compliments on a good job done exchanged as the varsity football team celebrates their newest win. This time it had been a close game, but the EXO Wolves had clearly dominated the field at the last few moments; a new story for the yearbook, truly.

“Party at my place tonight, you guys in?!” Park Chanyeol, the star quarterback, shouts over all the voices, deep tone booming throughout the locker room. Cheers meet him in reply, fists pumping in the air as they’re all excited.

Kyungsoo ignores them, giving a holler of his own just to celebrate but nothing more than that as he opens his locker. He tugs off his jersey before unlacing his shoulder pads and dropping both on the concrete floor. Rolling up his undershirt, he takes that off as well, shaking out his sweaty red hair. He should probably shower.

“Are you going to Chanyeol’s party?” Baekhyun asks, sweaty hand slapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder to get his attention.

The younger boy scrunches his nose as Baekhyun sits down on the bench to tug off his cleats and socks. “Maybe,” Kyungsoo glances back at the quarterback with the bleached hair, “you know I’m not exactly his biggest fan.”

Chanyeol hadn’t joined the football team until this year, but his skills were so immense that their coach, Mr. Wu, immediately gave him the position of the varsity quarterback. And who held that position beforehand? Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has never been one to hold a grudge, so he tries ( _really_  tries) to see what everyone else sees in Chanyeol, but it’s like trying to eat an over-ripened banana—mushy, nasty, kind of gives you a stomach ache. Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice Kyungsoo’s distaste, however.

“Everyone in the school is gonna be at that party. You’ll hardly see him,” the brunet replies, scrubbing at one eye with his fist as he lazily tugs down his bottoms. Baekhyun then grins toothily as if he suddenly remembered something. “Tiffany is gonna be there,” he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyungsoo snorts, kicking off his cleats and balancing on one leg at a time as he tugs off his long white socks. “I’m not going to rekindle an old flame with my ex. That’s another reason for me  _not_ to go.” Their breakup had been rather messy as well, with Kyungsoo saying  _you’re kind of annoying_. It left him with a well-deserved slap and regret. Tiffany had nothing but pure intentions, and he had just snapped.

“Your choice,” Baekhyun shrugs, clad in only his underwear, and he retreats from the conversation and towards the showers, towel in hand. Kyungsoo snickers as he whips an unsuspecting Jongdae on the bare ass with the towel, the latter’s pterodactyl screech ringing in the locker room. It’s a well-known advisory to never walk around naked when anyone has a towel in hand.

Kyungsoo toys with the idea of going to the party and strips down to his underwear, stuffing his uniform into his duffel bag and taking out his shampoo and towel. He doesn’t have any homework or studying to do over the weekend, not that he wants to, so it’s fine if he gets possibly shitfaced and goes home late. His parents are pretty carefree when it comes to allowing him to stay out late.

The door to the locker room opens and all the football players look, only to quickly avert their gaze. It’s the male cheerleaders: Zitao, Sehun, and Jongin. The three shuffle quickly to the back of the locker room, away from all the football players. It may look like they’re avoiding the other boys purposely, but it’s really because the last time they tried to use the lockers near the showers some of the other players, led by Chanyeol, had beat them down because  _faggots shouldn’t be allowed to stare while the members are getting dressed._

Kyungsoo remembers watching the scene, watching Jongin storm out of the locker room with blood dripping from his nose and tears forming in his eyes. He also remembers saying and doing nothing to stop it. Even if he doesn’t necessarily agree with some things, Kyungsoo has a policy: keep your mouth shut and your eyes closed. All of the other players seem to have the same thought process.

Closing his locker, he finds himself staring as Jongin laughs at something Sehun said, taking off his uniform shirt. It exposes his tanned abdomen perfectly, and the creases of his abs show as he bends down to take off his pants, nipples turning erect in the cool air—and that’s when Kyungsoo high tails it towards the showers. He needs to get showered fast or Baekhyun will leave him behind, and that’s bad considering he’s Kyungsoo’s only ride home or to the party.

 

As expected, over half of the student body turns up at Chanyeol’s place to party. Apparently, Chanyeol’s super rich parents are out for the night so they have the entire house to themselves. To no one’s surprise, Baekhyun immediately ditches Kyungsoo the second they walk in the door.

Someone shoves a red solo cup in his hand, and Kyungsoo makes his way through the mass of dancing, grinding bodies, grinning at a few people he knows and stopping to dance with Yuri. Thankfully, Tiffany is nowhere in sight, even though he’s spotted her friends everywhere.

Kyungsoo eventually makes his way outside with his third drink when another bad remix of a Taylor Swift song starts to play. Most are in the pool or doing who knows what under the umbrellas. He opts for sitting on the back porch steps, purposely bumping shoulders with an obviously bored Irene, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun and a beer dangling loosely from one hand.

“Bad day?” he asks, raising a brow as she takes a swig from her beer.

“You could say that,” Irene grumbles, wiping her lips with her perfectly manicured hands. “Seulgi’s pissed at me for hanging out with Sooyoung. She thinks I’m cheating on her again.”

“You cheated on Seulgi?”

“No, you dumbass!” she swats at him. “She’s  _accused_  me of cheating before—and I wasn’t, for your information.” Irene huffs and turns away from him. She’s always been an angry drunk—or maybe just like that around Kyungsoo. They’d dated back in freshman year, before Irene figured out she was actually, pretty much, exclusively _gay_. And they’ve stayed close friends since.

“…So what’s it like being gay?” Kyungsoo questions, snatching the beer from her hands and taking a sip since his cup is empty.

“You, a heterosexual boy, are literally asking me what it’s like wanting to touch a woman’s titties,” Irene snorts, “except it’s more like old people yelling profanities at me and the occasional douchebag asking to watch us make out.” She slumps before suddenly straightening up and raising a brow. “Wait—why are you asking this anyways?”

The boy shrugs. “It was just a question.”

Irene stares at him for a little longer but then relents after a moment, grabbing the bottle from Kyungsoo even though it’s now empty. “If you really want to know, ask a gay guy or something. There’s plenty who’d wanna take your tiny, wrinkled lollipop for a ride without cost.”

“ _Okay_ , first of all—“

“I saw your dick once, and now I’m gay, Kyungsoo—regardless if I was gay before—your miniscule disco stick made me realize how grossed out I am by the male species,” Irene explains in a very serious tone. “Don’t you think that says something? Maybe it’s a good idea for you to  _experiment_ , especially since you're single now."

“…Come again?”

Irene sighs. “Put your dong in some other man’s asshole and see if you like it,” she squints, “or maybe the other way around. You do have that cute, round face that other guys would love to dominate. You'd make a nice creampie twink, now that I think about it.” The blonde grabs Kyungsoo’s cheeks and squishes them together.

Kyungsoo pales at the statement and swats her hands away. He doesn’t want to think of himself fucking another man, let alone be  _under_  one. The teen shudders. “I’m not gay, Irene. I’ve had sex with many girls, and I happen to like them.”

Rolling her eyes, Irene gets to her feet.  _Experiment_ , she mouths to him as she walks back into the house.

 

His weekend is otherwise uneventful. Kyungsoo sleeps in on Saturday until his mother comes marching into the room, turning on the lights and ripping the blanket off of him. He still hasn’t gotten his license, even though he’s a senior, so these days she gets on him for not driving her around to practice for the license test that is long overdue. His mother drags him down the stairs by the ear and forces him to drive her, pajamas and all, to the store.

Kyungsoo stays in the car and catches a few more Z’s anyways, cheek mushed against the window.

Sunday is similar, except he actually does sleep in late, even if that means he’ll be up all night and Monday’s Kyungsoo will berate him for such a stupid decision. Baekhyun stops by, and they play a few mainstream games on Kyungsoo’s beat-up Xbox 360. Baekhyun’s always been better at video games, so he wins, of course. You’d think after being friends since second grade and playing with Kyungsoo's old GameCube every day, Kyungsoo would have developed some skill, but Baekhyun manages to beat him at every game.

The day doesn’t get interesting until Kyungsoo’s lying in bed after failing at trying to convince his mom to let him stay up late. His phone glows as he holds it above his face, browsing Twitter for a little bit before realizing there’s nothing interesting aside from Junmyeon gushing about his new puppy. It’s cute though, so he favorites it.

His phone vibrates with a text notification, and Kyungsoo opens it to see a message from Irene.

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ whats up u meme loving fukc

**Kyungsoo**

wtf go to sleep its 1 am

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

shut up i saw ur tweet

im guessing that experimenting went well? ;))))

**Kyungsoo**

im not gonna experiment ok

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

hold that thought i think taemin knows a good gay porn blog

ill link u hold on

**Kyungsoo**

gO TO SLEEP

Before he can close out of the app and turn his phone off, Irene sends the link with that goddamn moon emote and  _i wont tell anyone if u look_. Kyungsoo gulps and stares at the link, a tumblr blog with a very unnecessary name for a URL.

She’s right. No one will know if he just peeks. He’s already 85% sure that he’s not into dicks, so just looking will only confirm his thoughts on the issue of his sexuality.

Kyungsoo clicks the link with a gulp, waiting for it to load and praying his phone doesn't randomly restart again like it has been for the past few days. Scrolling down, most of the blog seems to be amateur porn that was filmed with a phone or something, which is better than the commercial gay porn that he expected to see. Just looking, so far there's nothing that he really wants to click on and whip his dick out for, but to his surprise nothing completely turns him off either. His face is already burning like a fourteen year old virgin, and he feels as though the test won't really be over unless he attempts to watch something.

The first video he actually watches is four minutes of a guy humping his bed. It's nothing too interesting until the video switches to a full view of the man's naked body, and Kyungsoo's eyes focus in on the way his toned body moves and muscles ripple as he grinds. The complete opposite of a woman's curves that he's used too but just as arousing as Kyungsoo's boxers start to become a little uncomfortable. Reaching a hand down beneath the covers, he rubs at the bulge in his underwear as man in the video moans and comes onto the sheets.

A little excited now, Kyungsoo gets brave and clicks on an actual video of two guys. Two minutes in and Kyungsoo's free hand has already delved beneath the band of his boxers, stroking his dick with a spit-slicked fist. He watches as the camera zooms in on the action of a cock sinking into the man's asshole, looking so tight and arousing. It's so lewd and obscene that it has Kyungsoo's mind reeling at the thought of having his dick buried deep in something so tight and wet. At one point, his own thoughts become the main focus, and he locks his phone and thrusts up into his hand as he imagines himself holding another man's hips, pounding into him at a fast pace. A fast snap of his hips and Kyungsoo shudders as he comes onto his stomach, staining the hem of his t-shirt. Kyungsoo lies there in the aftermath, sweat sticking to his thighs and eyes focused on the ceiling.

Fuck, maybe he is gay.

 

After that little episode, Kyungsoo avoids masturbating for the next week and clears his phone's history just in case. Irene asks him about it the moment he walks into calculus class, being his tablemate and all, and he immediately shakes his head, though his cheeks are flaming. She gives him a suspicious look but relents. Sometimes she knows when to stop prying.

He can't be gay. There's just no way.

But now he finds himself staring more when he's in the locker room before and after practice. Kyungsoo ogles the other boys, but his thoughts about them don't change at all, no matter how admittedly great their bodies look. He doesn't feel any attraction whatsoever. See, he can't be gay. It was just a one-time thing.

Irene doesn't seem to agree.

 

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

oHMYGOD I SWEAR

CAN U BE ANYMORE OF A CLASSIC STRAIGHT TIGHT ASS DICKWAD

**Kyungsoo**

what

im just saying that im not gay

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

okok listen here buddy

do u think i look at every girl and think wOW i wanna bury my face between those legs????? of course not

and do u wanna fuck every girl you see? no

theres a difference between finding a human aesthetically attractive and finding them sexually  attractive

theres nothing wrong with being a little gay soo

oh look a new nickname for u

lil gay soo :-)

**Kyungsoo**

y do i even come to u for advice

ok ill admit it alright

but until i see a guy and find him sexually attractive im not gay ok

**Irene (gonna steal ur) Bae**

ok keep thinking that

in the meantime im changing ur contact name to lil gay soo

 

The next week is hectic as the team prepares for the homecoming game on Friday. They all agree on working extra hard during practice, Coach Wu making them stay later and practice longer. Each night, Kyungsoo ignores his homework and collapses in bed the moment he gets home. His mom gets angry at him for dumping his sweaty clothes and gear in the hall, and his French teacher gets peeved at him doing his homework in class, but he makes it work. But of course, he gets assigned an essay on Wednesday night, and writing has never come natural to him, so Kyungsoo spends all night slaving over the family desktop computer until he spits out something decent. And, naturally, he's dead tired after practice Thursday night.

"You can't even keep your eyes open, Kyungsoo," Minseok snorts as the younger boy trudges by, towel and shampoo in hand as he heads to the showers.

Kyungsoo gets smacked in the ass by Jongdae's towel as per tradition; usually Kyungsoo wouldn't walk to the showers butt naked but he's too tired to care or even retaliate against Minseok's teasing or Jongdae's attack. He rubs at his droopy, dry eyes as he stumbles into the sectioned off bathroom, the chatter of the other boys and the hissing of the showers filling his head. Kyungsoo smooths back his sweaty wine red hair as he moves toward his usual shower—the one on the far left is cleaner than the rest—and in his tired state, doesn't even notice the steam rising from the enclosed space or the sight of someone's feet behind the dingy white curtain.

When he pushes back the curtain, Kyungsoo is met with a gasp and a very wet and naked Kim Jongin. He is suddenly very much awake and isn't sure where to look, eyes roaming over the rivulets of water running down Jongin's tan and sculpted body. He's facing the wall at first, giving Kyungsoo a good view of his supple ass, the perfect mixture of round and sculpted and the same tan shade as the rest of his body. The other boy is lean but muscular, making Kyungsoo wonder how flexible he really is; as if the moves he showcases with the cheerleading team isn't proof of that enough. And then his eyes zero in on the decent package hanging soft between the cheerleader's legs. His dick isn't as thick as Kyungsoo's, but it's still bigger than most. Kyungsoo visibly swallows and looks up to take in the taller boy's flabbergasted expression, and then he realizes he just awkwardly walked in on another guy showering and stared at him for a good minute and  _admired_   _his penis_.

"Uh, um, I..." He's not sure what to say at a moment like this. "I-I didn't mean—"

"You done staring now?" Jongin raises a brow, slicking his dark bangs from his face.

Kyungsoo nods frantically, standing there for a few more awkward seconds before closing the curtain and sprinting into the farthest,  _empty_  shower, feet slapping noisily against the wet tile flooring and causing Luhan to poke his head out of the shower to see what the commotion is.

It's when he blasts cold water into his heated skin that he realizes that was the first conversation he's ever really had with Jongin. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. They'll never interact with each other anyway.

Just in case of further embarrassment, he waits until Jongin exits the shower, gets dressed and says goodbye to Sehun before getting out himself. Baekhyun's the only one left, waiting on Kyungsoo and sitting on the bench, browsing Instagram. He huffs as soon as Kyungsoo walks in, running the towel through his wet hair.

"What took you so long? You didn't fall asleep in there, did you?" Baekhyun's taps his sneaker-clad foot impatiently as Kyungsoo starts getting dressed.

"Don't tell anyone but..." The younger boy's voice is muffled as he shrugs on his hoodie. "I may have just had the most embarrassing moment in my eighteen years of life." Kyungsoo messes with his frizzy hair as he stuffs his things in his bag.

"Worse than your premature ejaculation problem?"

"Don't mix your own problems with mine," Kyungsoo gives him a glare as he finishes up and follows Baekhyun out of the locker room, turning off the lights and waving at Coach Wu to tell him that they're the last ones out so he can lock up. "You think I managed to land Tiffany with that? Please."

"Yeah, well, I fucked Taeyeon so..." Baekhyun grins cheekily. "Anyways, what happened? Did it happen in the showers?"

The redhead sighs as they approach Baekhyun's car, a beat-up 2005 Honda civic, with a mismatched white bumper standing out from its silver body. He waits until they're both inside the car and Baekhyun is cranking it before he spills the beans.

"I...walked in on Jongin showering—opened the curtain and nearly walked in and everything." Kyungsoo groans, saying it out loud makes the feeling of embarrassment worse. How can he even go near Jongin now? What if he tells his friends about it and word gets out that Kyungsoo likes to peek at other guys in the shower?

Of course, being the best friend he is, Baekhyun instantly bursts into obnoxious laughter, struggling to put his seatbelt on. "You—A-Are you serious?" Baekhyun gasps for air. "Oh my god, he's gay too! You assaulted a gay man with your eyes!" He holds his sides and leans forward, tears forming in his eyes as he giggles and laughs wholeheartedly.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo whacks him in the shoulder, face red in humiliation. "I-I'm sure he knows it was an accident anyways."

Baekhyun wipes the tears from his eyes and catches his breath as he shifts gear and pulls out of the parking lot. "Right, right. He's bisexual too, so it's not like he's a complete fag. He's fucked pretty much the entire cheerleading squad, I'm sure. Lucky bastard." He snickers and spares a glance at his best friend as he turns out of the school and onto the main road. "Watch out, Kyungsoo. He might come for your ass now."

"Don't say shit like that," Kyungsoo grimaces, slumped against the window. "It's rude."

Baekhyun glances at the other boy, a little surprised and offended. "Wow, okay, Macklemore. Speak for the gays, man." It's then that the running back breaks out into song in his shrill voice, and Kyungsoo remembers why he sometimes hates Byun Baekhyun.

 

When Kyungsoo collapses in bed that night and falls asleep, he doesn't dream of nonsense he can't remember in the morning. He dreams of something sensual, something that has him moaning into his pillow and stiffening within the confines of his underwear.

In his dream, he's fucking a supple body with a tight ass into the mattress, grunting and moaning for all he's worth as he ploughs into his lover. Sweat drips down his temple as Kyungsoo slaps the caramel ass in his grip, watching the cheeks jiggle and spread deliciously to accept his cock. He's done anal before, but never with a person like this—someone who lacks curves and wide hips, someone who has no breasts to grab and whose dark hair is short and styled messily with an undercut.

_The other boy beneath him cries out and clenches down on his cock, fingers clinging to the sheets beneath him as he rocks back into Kyungsoo's dick. Kyungsoo takes that moment to flip the brunet beneath him over onto his back, sliding back into him easily and rebuilding the quick pace set before. His sweaty hands grip a slim tan thigh and hike a leg over his shoulder as his hips slap against the other male's ass._

_"S-Soo," the other boy chokes out, his usual deep voice coming out as a high-pitched moan, "K-Kyungsoo, fuck! A-Ah, I'm gonna come!"_

_"It feels good, ah, right?" he groans, feeling his end approaching as well. Kyungsoo grasps the other's hardened dick, the strange weight of it feeling normal to him as he jerks him off until he's spurting white in between them. His ass clenches down on him, milking out Kyungsoo's own orgasm, and he shudders as he comes inside. Pulling out, he watches his spunk dribble out obscenely from the other boy's stretched hole._

_A whimper draws him to look up at the brunet's face for the first time._

_Kim Jongin shivers, bronze thighs rubbing together. "It's so sticky...feels like peanut butter..."_

Kyungsoo's eyes snap open, and he sits up, sweat glossing his skin as he catches his breath. Eyes wide, he blinks multiple times as he tries to process with his drowsy mind.

A wet dream. About Kim Jongin. A dream about another man who happened to say something out of a hentai nightmare.

Kyungsoo gulps and kicks off the covers, looking down at his cum-stained boxers and crying about his unfortunate life.

 

 **soo**  @dokyungsoup

how does semen even come close to having the consistency of peanut butter pls help :-)))

 

"Oh my fucking God, are you serious?" Irene shrieks, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she leans forward.

Kyungsoo quickly shushes her, glancing back at his bedroom door. His mother is doing laundry in the room next to his, and he definitely doesn't want her hearing this conversation. She already doesn't like Irene very much.

"Yes, and they are consistent, and now I can't even look at him," Kyungsoo groans, lying back on his bed and covering his face with his pillow.

He's been avoiding Jongin at all costs, not only because of the shower incident but now because the junior is invading his wet dreams. It's been two weeks since, and he's had a total of three dreams that contained him and Jongin in very sexual situations but with questionable dialogue choices from the latter. And Kyungsoo would be lying if they said they haven't affected him. He can hardly contain himself when they're out in the field during practice and the cheerleaders are stretching on the sidelines.

"The way his uniform pants hug his ass should be illegal," Kyungsoo grumbles, muffled beneath the pillow. "How can a guy's ass be so perfect?"

Irene pats him sympathetically on the knee. "My lil' gay Soo has his first crush. They grow up so fast," she fakes a sob, pressing a hand pitifully to her chest.

The boy removes the pillow from his face and slaps her with it. Sitting up, he runs a hand through his mussed russet hair and crosses his legs. "I'm serious, Irene. And I'm not gay, okay? This is just...a thing that's happening." He says slowly, as if trying to convince himself.

"Okay, okay," Irene puts on a gentle expression and reaches over, squeezing Kyungsoo's shoulder. She then moves over to sit next to him, hugging the other teen close. "If you're uncomfortable, we'll just label it as  _experimenting_  now. This is just your mind saying, 'Hey, you should fuck that guy and see if it feels nice.'"

Kyungsoo just sighs and slumps against the headboard of his bed. He never thought indulging in gay porn would have him questioning his sexuality so much. He had never figured himself to be anything but straight ever since he kissed Yoona underneath the pear tree during recess in fourth grade; even before that when girls still had cooties and it was fun to see Baekhyun tug on Taeyeon's pigtails and watch her blush and scream. But that was the norm, and maybe there had never been anything near him to make him realize that it was okay if he ended up liking boys that way too.

"What should I do?" he groans, laying his head on Irene's shoulder and looking over at her phone as she texts away. "Hey, hey, why are you talking to," he squints to read the name (damn his far-sighted eyes), "fucking Taemin when I am having a crisis?"

"Yes, yes, dear, I know," Irene rolls her eyes and locks her phone, placing it in the pocket of her daisy-patterned jumper. She turns to Kyungsoo with a grin that only means she's up to something, and he lifts his head in caution, inching away.

"...What are you thinking?" Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

"Why don't you let your dreams come true?" Irene smiles widely, brown eyes gleaming with mischief. She wraps her arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and hugs him close, splaying out a hand in the air as if projecting an image. "Just imagine you and Kim Jongin, fucking as many times as you want with no strings attached."

"...I'm not following you."

Irene huffs and lies back to tell Kyungsoo the boring way, "I asked Taemin if Jongin was single and he said yes. And Jongin is basically a sex fiend, a cockslut, a pussydestroyer, etc., which means he'll probably let you fuck him and experiment with him if it means he gets to sit on your dick."

Kyungsoo blinks. "You're telling me to go up and ask Jongin if he wants to be friends-with-benefits?" he stares at the blonde like she's crazy, which she is. He's never spoken properly to Jongin before. How do you ask someone such a thing?

 _Oh my god, I'm actually considering this,_  he realizes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Irene nods seriously. She looks over Kyungsoo once before pursing her lips. "You're scared," she notes.

"Of course, I'm scared! I don't want to risk Baekhyun and the others finding out that I  _might-possibly-maybe_ be gay," Kyungsoo hugs his legs close, resting his chin on his knees. The idea of a sex-only relationship with Jongin appeals to him, it really does, but as shallow as it sounds, he doesn't want to put his reputation on the line for the chance to fuck Kim Jongin.

"Soo, my gay squad has your back," she replies reassuringly. "Don't you think we'd be good at keeping secrets? Especially Jongin," she rolls her eyes, "he's had this kind of relationship before with one of your teammates, but you didn't know that, did you?"

Kyungsoo turns to her with a shocked expression, jaw dropping. "Who was it?"

Irene admires her smooth, sparkly blue nails for a moment. "Hmm...I think it was," her voices drops to a whisper, "Park Chanyeol."

His eyes widen tenfold at the new information. To think that Jongin was in a physical relationship with Chanyeol is just astounding, considering the quarterback is the one who bullies him the most. It's even a little heartbreaking as Kyungsoo remembers the day Chanyeol threw Jongin into the lockers and punched him square in the nose for just  _glancing_  at him. And yet, Jongin has never said anything about their relationship.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's just...strange to imagine Chanyeol being gay," Kyungsoo asks.

"I never saw it with my own eyes," Irene shrugs her thin shoulders. "I've only heard it from Seulgi, who heard it from Taemin."

The redhead goes quiet, staring at his black socks as he thinks. If it can be kept secret, it really isn't a bad idea. And if Jongin actually is open to having just a physical relationship at the moment, then it will be okay for Kyungsoo to go and ask him. Kyungsoo isn't particularly ugly either, so what does he have to lose? Just one time won't hurt. No one will know.

"I..." Kyungsoo swallows, "I'll ask him, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Irene cheers with a grin before slapping the football player on the back. "Do Kyungsoo, on the path of bisexual discovery."

 

It turns out to be a whopping two weeks before Kyungsoo finally has the balls to approach and ask Jongin.

Every time he gets the chance, Kyungsoo falters and panics. What is he even supposed to say? And what if Jongin just laughs at him or denies him? Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to even show his face in school at all and just the thought of rejection makes him want to fling himself into the sun. He knows he has to do something more than just shuffling up and blatantly asking. He needs to make Jongin interested and flaunt his confidence. He needs to flirt with the cheerleader like he would with a girl.

He decides to approach Jongin after practice. The only problem with that being he has to get Jongin alone and the junior typically isn't the last to leave. Plus, Kyungsoo always leaves with Baekhyun, so he has to find some way to distract him or something because he's Kyungsoo's only ride home.

And it happens to be that fate lends him a helping hand on a Friday after a tough game with a rival school. It was a close call, but they managed to come out on top and with the loss from last week, it's a good boost to their waning confidence.

Kyungsoo follows his recent ritual of rushing to the showers as soon as possible, giving him enough time to finish and watch Jongin stroll in and undress. He doesn’t outright stare, and instead opens his locker door and hides behind it, peering through the holes in the metal. His tongue peeks out to wet his lips as he shamelessly admires Jongin’s caramel skin. It looks so soft, and he briefly wonders if the other boy moisturizes or something. He’s gay, so he probably does—Kyungsoo figures stereotypically.

Jongin looks like he’s taking his time tonight, chatting eagerly with Sehun and languidly taking off his uniform and gathering his towel and body wash. And when Kyungsoo overhears the words, “Gotta wait for my mom to get off of work and pick me up,” his eyes widen and his heart speeds up in his chest due to nerves. This is it. This is his chance to talk to Jongin.

“Hey, Soo,” Baekhyun’s voice interrupts his thoughts, causing Kyungsoo to jump and bang his head into the locker door.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Baek,” Kyungsoo winces and rubs at the sore spot on his forehead. He then realizes he’s supposed to be getting dressed and starts to do just that, throwing a questioning glance Baekhyun’s way.

“I’m gonna go check out Junmyeon’s new car,” Baekhyun forks a thumb in the direction of the door, “so I’ll meet you at the car when you’re done, okay?” When Kyungsoo nods in agreement, his friend grins and slaps him on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo sits down on the bench once Baekhyun grabs his bag and leaves. He dries his hair with the towel around his neck, having thrown on some basketball shorts and a black hoodie. Most of the boys have left or are leaving and before long Kyungsoo is sitting in complete silence, the only sound being the lone shower running. And with a look at the lockers on the other side of the room, Kyungsoo knows it’s Jongin in the showers.

Kyungsoo bares an impassive expression as he moves to lock the main door before quickly returning to his seat on the bench when the shower shuts off. Heart thudding in his chest, he plays with his phone to pretend to be busy as Jongin walks in, towel around his waist and body dripping, his wet feet slapping against the tiles as he goes over silently to his locker.

It’s when Jongin is digging through his duffel bag that Kyungsoo rises to his feet and makes his way over quietly while the younger boy is distracted. Once Jongin straightens up, Kyungsoo moves forward, slamming his hands onto the lockers on either side of the cheerleader, caging him in. It’s a bit unnerving that Jongin is a few inches taller than him, but it still startles him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roam over the expanse of Jongin’s naked torso, left over rivulets of water trailing down, gathering in his belly button or disappearing into the towel wrapped around his hips. It’s silent besides their breathing, and Kyungsoo looks back up to meet Jongin’s wondering eyes.

“Are you single?” is the first thing that tumbles from the redhead’s lips. Being forward is the only way he knows how to approach this.

Jongin stares at him for a moment before his eyes narrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I," Kyungsoo clenches his hands into fists on the lockers, "I want to experiment—with you. I'll be your fuckbuddy at no cost." A smirk overflowing with confidence spreads on his plumps lips as his eyes light up with a tease.

Jongin raises a brow, and he suddenly tilts his head down, moving closer to the older boy until their noses are brushing. It's almost like a test, to see if Kyungsoo will shy away or if his confidence will crumble, see if he's playing games with Jongin.

"You serious about this?" he asks in a whisper, breath caressing Kyungsoo's lips, causing him to shiver in delight. The object of his dirtiest dreams is currently standing before him, nearly naked, and he's having trouble finding his voice.

"Yeah," the football player breathes, and as if to prove his point, one of his hands glides down around the younger's shoulder to rest on the space between Jongin's pecs, feeling the damp, warm skin as his fingers slide down to touch Jongin's firm stomach. The moment Kyungsoo's fingers follow the thin trail of hair below the other's navel, a spark ignites between them and Jongin's breath hitches as his touch pauses an inch above the towel.

Kyungsoo wonders if the silence means Jongin will reject him, but not a moment later, there's a hand delving into his still-wet hair. He's pulled closer feverishly, and then surprisingly soft lips meet his own. No attempt at slow and chaste, Jongin nips at Kyungsoo's lips and has him struggling to keep up with his hungry lip movements, groaning as Jongin pauses to suck on Kyungsoo's plump bottom lip, pulling back and releasing it with a pop.

Their hands wander in exploration. Jongin's hands leave his crimson hair before his arms encircle Kyungsoo's waist, lifting him up slightly for better purchase in the kiss while one hand moves to grab at the senior's impressive ass. He would be lying if he said he hasn't stolen a few glances during past games at Kyungsoo's bubble butt in those tight pants. Kyungsoo is a bit shy when he moves his hands, not sure where to put them considering Jongin doesn't have curvy hips or ample bosoms. Instead, his fingers teasingly run over the dips of the v leading down into the towel where a slight bulge is forming that has him getting a little nervous. He hadn't expected to get some right after asking.

The kiss is broken, a string of saliva connecting them before Jongin licks his bee-stung lips to rid of it. His brown eyes are now similar to the color of dark chocolate, heated and hooded, watching Kyungsoo with desire. The latter is dizzy from the ecstasy, his shorts tented now that he's had a taste. He barely has time to relish in his first kiss with a boy before Jongin is reaching out and lifting up the hem of Kyungsoo's hoodie, gazing at his toned chest despite his short stature and small shoulders. He lets out a hum of appreciation, and then his slim fingers dance down to where the white band of Kyungsoo's briefs peeks out from his shorts. Kyungsoo blushes as he thinks Jongin is gonna get right to it, but instead the cheerleader smirks and moves his hand lower to cup his dick through his shorts. And while he grunts at the friction, Jongin lets out a low groan.

"Fuck, are you hung or some shit?" Jongin murmurs as he gropes and feels Kyungsoo up until his briefs start to become uncomfortable. He regrets not going commando. "Your name is Soo, right?" he asks in a breathy tone.

"Kyungsoo," he corrects. "'Soo' is just a nickname."

Kyungsoo then gets brave and digs his hand into Jongin's towel, ripping it from his hips. He drops it on the floor, eyes admiring how Jongin's hardened cock bobs up, swelling and red at the tip. There's a pleasured sigh from the brunet, and he looks into Kyungsoo's wide eyes as he grasps the latter's hand and guides it to his erection, watching as Kyungsoo's adams apple moves as he gulps shyly.

He's been thrown right into the gay ring.

It's a weird sensation to touch another guy's dick, a different girth and feel as he wraps his fingers around the shaft, squeezing gently and moving his hand slowly because he doesn't know how Jongin likes it. Luckily, the other teen senses his hesitation and his hand guides Kyungsoo's to a pace and grip that Jongin obviously likes. The boy moves his feet to spread his legs a bit more and the muscles in his thighs clench up as his toes curl. Jongin's panting and low moans and curses echo throughout the locker room, turning Kyungsoo on and his free hand fumbles to pull his own clothes down, underwear and shorts dropping and pooling around his sneaker-clad feet.

Instantly, Jongin's eyes lower and glimmer at the sight of Kyungsoo's long and thick cock, biting his lower lip as his own dick twitches. What he wouldn't give to have that buried deep in his ass. "Should've paid attention to you before," he smirks, and Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin is some sort of size queen.

The younger wastes no time in touching Kyungsoo's erection, stroking him eagerly and engaging him in another wild lip lock, plush lips against plush lips. Kyungsoo's head spins, never expecting this much pleasure from something he'd only experienced in his wet dreams. He moans out when Jongin's lips move to slather wet kisses on his jaw before sucking red marks trailing down the column of his neck, and Kyungsoo can't even find his voice to ask for no evidence.

"Oh, god,  _yes_ ," Kyungsoo hisses out, face twisting in bliss when Jongin knocks his hand away before gripping both of their hard, leaking cocks in his hand and stroking them in unison. He can't resist moving his hips into the encirclement of Jongin's fingers, and when he gets a tad bit too loud when Jongin digs a finger into his slit the latter kisses him again, and a harsh bite to his lower lip has Kyungsoo coming onto his own hoodie, translucent white staining onto the black fabric. The male cheerleader releases right after, gasping for breath and slumping against the lockers behind him.

Silence fills between them as they catch their breath and settle down from their built up highs. Kyungsoo sits back on the bench and rips off of his stained hoodie that he managed to sweat through before getting up on tired legs to grab a spare t-shirt from his bag and slipping that on over his head. He doesn't really know what to say to the guy he just officially met and got off with, so he just gathers his things, knowing Baekhyun is probably wondering what's taking him so long.

Just when he approaches the door, Jongin speaks up, "I'll send you my number later. Message me when you wanna fuck."

Kyungsoo grins a little bit and walks out.

 

As expected, Kyungsoo is forced to immediately text Irene the details the second he gets home. She replies in her usual manner of innuendos and a shit ton of thumbs-up emoticons. They talk on the phone about Kyungsoo's "life-changing" experience, but he doesn't give her all the gory details. She finally stops her questionnaire just shy of 2 AM, and Kyungsoo is able to sleep, but he barely gets five minutes in before his phone dings in notification. Kyungsoo lifts the glowing device to see a two twitter notifications.

 

**Jongin @_kaaaaaaiiiii started following you.**

 

**Message from Jongin @_kaaaaaaiiiii**

My number is (xxx) xxx-xxxx. Message me when u want babe ;)

 

Kyungsoo squints. He can't believe Jongin actually called him  _babe_.

 

He doodles randomly in his notebook as his French teacher drones on and on with pronunciation practice. He replies monotonically along with the rest of the class since he already understands this from the lesson the day before. The language isn't too hard to learn; a lot of words are similar to English, and he's a lot better at it compared to his crappy Korean. Baekhyun is ten times better at that than he is.

Kyungsoo sighs in relief when she finally relents, but the relief is short-lived.

"I'm moving your seats! I think a change is needed, no?" Ms. Jones smiles but the class groans. Kyungsoo wants to slam his head into his desk. He likes his spot by Minseok. They're both quiet and work together nicely. He can only hope that she leaves them alone and moves the more talkative people around and the guys in the corner who just sit on their phones the whole time.

But fate seems to  _really_  have it out for him as she calls Minseok to move to the other side of the room, a group of eager girls crying out " _Minnie_!" when he's moved to sit at their table. And when Minseok grins, Kyungsoo feels betrayed, a real  _brotrayal_...

Ms. Jones continues to switch up the seats, and Kyungsoo begins to think he'll be left alone sitting across from Krystal and the freshman, Vernon. Yet, of course, she decides at the last minute to move  _Jongin_  of all people and seat him right next to the football player, and Kyungsoo wants to sink to the floor.

He may or may not have been neglecting to contact or approach Jongin since their little rendezvous in the locker room last Friday. It isn't that he doesn't want to. Jongin is obviously interested, if the burning stares he gives Kyungsoo and the locker room aren't enough proof. Kyungsoo just isn't sure how he's supposed to call upon a guy he barely knows, and it's not like he can just approach Jongin in the locker room. The first time they were alone was just sheer luck. And now Kyungsoo doesn't know if Jongin is angry at him for ignoring him.

Once Jongin gathers his backpack and things, he takes a seat beside Kyungsoo and class restarts normally. The older boy avoids eye contact, focusing on the little wolf he's sketching in the corner of his blank notebook paper. It isn't until Jongin is nudging him that he realizes Ms. Jones handed out a worksheet for them to do for the remainder of class. Kyungsoo nearly groans when he sees it's on sentence structure, specifically pronouns. He may be good at speaking French, but the writing portion always trips him up. He tries to just slack off and not do it, but the teacher gives him a look followed by a warning, " _Soo_."

He grumbles and starts working, putting on his nerdy, round reading glasses. The first ten sentences are easy, just replacing the noun with  _la_ ,  _le_ , or  _les_. Kyungsoo makes a few mistakes but catches himself. It's not a challenge until he gets to the section of making the sentence negative  _and_  replacing the noun.

Kyungsoo keeps erasing and rethinking, and that's when Jongin, who's flying through the worksheet, speaks up.

"Just make it negative first before worrying about the pronoun. So it should be ' _La fleuriste ne choisit pas les fleurs_ ,'" Jongin speaks smoothly, his pronunciation going straight to Kyungsoo's groin. French, the language of seduction, "And then just get rid of the noun, the flowers, and since it’s plural, you use  _les_. And since you put the pronoun before the verb, you put it before choose."

Kyungsoo scribbles down furiously after Jongin's explanation. It makes a lot more sense after that.

"Thanks," he mumbles, pushing up his glasses as he focuses on finishing the rest of them, so he can give it to Ms. Jones to look over.

It just so happens that Krystal and Vernon get up at the same time to bring their papers to the teacher and Jongin uses that chance to strike up a whispered conversation.

"So why haven't you wanted to hook up?" He murmurs, catching Kyungsoo's attention. "Got cold feet?" Jongin smirks like he’s caught Kyungsoo red-handed.

The other boy looks around cautiously before replying, "I-I didn't know if you were busy this weekend, and it's kind of hard for us to be alone in the locker room when Baekhyun is my ride home."

Jongin sits back as if he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "I'm usually free every day. And if Baekhyun's the problem, I can fix that," he smirks mischievously.

Kyungsoo knits his brows together, “How?”

“You’ll see,” the brunet just offers him a lazy grin, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to swoon. Jongin’s actually very pretty when he gets down to it. His skin is clear, a rarity for a teenage boy, and his face has a sort of sculpted look to it. He could be a model if he wanted to, Kyungsoo muses.

“Anyways, what’s with those?” Jongin motions in Kyungsoo’s general direction, snapping him out of his admiring thoughts.

“What’s with what?” he blinks.

“Your glasses,” the younger clarifies, “I didn’t know you wore them.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he still had them on. Taking off the round frames, he sighs as he folds them up and places on the table. “Sorry. I just need them for reading and writing and stuff like that.” Baekhyun and the other guys always make fun of him when he wears them. He wishes he could get a more modern style, but his mother refuses to get a more expensive pair.

“Nah, I’m not picking on you,” Jongin reaches out and snatches the glasses off of the table, unfolding them and setting them back on Kyungsoo’s ears and nose, much to the latter’s surprise. He gave them one little push at the middle. “They look cute and kind of throw off your attempt of looking big and bad despite being a midget.”

His eyes go wide at being called  _cute_. That is something no one has ever called him since freshman year. Once Kyungsoo lost the baby fat and started playing football, girls had stopped viewing him as a pretty or cute boy. And if anyone called him any form of adorable now, they would find themselves in a world of pain.

But instead any insult he wants to spit slips from his mind, and all Kyungsoo can say is an intelligent, “uh, yeah, okay.”

Jongin laughs at him before getting out of his seat to turn in his paper.

“…Cute,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he turns back to finishing his worksheet.

 

That evening, after practice, Kyungsoo rushes to the showers. Not for the chance of meeting Jongin, but because fucking someone (read: Jongdae) thought it would be funny to rip grass from the field and shove it down Kyungsoo’s shorts, shirt, and sprinkle it all in his sweaty hair. Kyungsoo had gotten him back, leaving a nice grass stain on Jongdae’s white tank as he dragged him across the field. Coach Wu had yelled at them for it, but it was worth it.

And now he scowls as he stands under the stream of water, brushing all the remnants of grass from his skin and clawing his fingers through his hair to get all of the grass out. Once finished with that, he grabs his fancy 3-in-1 soap and squirts some in his hand before rubbing it into his hair. Kyungsoo’s hair was freshly dyed and cut last weekend, the red a lot more vibrant now as it had been before.

He closes his eyes and stands under the shower, zoning out a bit and just listening to the water rushing past his ears and the warbled sounds of the other players chatting and laughing. Kyungsoo thinks about what Jongin had mentioned earlier in the day, about fixing their privacy problem. He hasn’t seen Jongin yet except when the cheerleaders were practicing on the sidelines of the field, sharpening their routines, but it wasn’t like they talked or anything.

It’s in the middle of his thoughts that Kyungsoo doesn’t hear the shower curtain opening and closing, not even noticing there’s a second person in the stall with him until there’s a naked chest pressing against his back and arms winding around his bare torso.

Kyungsoo panics and almost begins to thrash before he looks down and notices the familiar garnet class ring on the stranger’s finger, relaxing as soft lips press against the column of his neck. “You scared me,” he whispers, cheeks burning as he realizes that they’re still in the locker room. Even if the shower curtain hides them and the walls of the stall go from floor to ceiling, it’s still unnerving to know that he’s currently pressed against a naked Jongin while there are other boys around them.

Jongin chuckles, his hands roaming up Kyungsoo’s wet chest. “Is this private enough for you? Just gotta be quiet and no one will know.”

The older boy is hesitant, but can’t bring himself to reply when fingers tilt his head to the side and lips find purchase on his own. It’s amazing how kissing Jongin doesn’t feel any different from kissing girls. There’s the same passion and pleasure that has heat trailing down Kyungsoo’s body. The only difference is the taste of something pure Jongin, a mixture of mint and strawberry that was present the first time they kissed too.

Kyungsoo shudders under the hot spray from the shower as Jongin’s fingers rub and tweak his nipples. A groan bubbles from his lips and is thankfully muffled by the kiss. As Kyungsoo’s tongue delves between Jongin’s lips, one of the younger’s hands moves down to stroke his dick. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s own erection pressed against the cleft of his ass, and that thought makes him gulp and tear away from the embrace of sorts.

Pressed against the wall, directly below the pouring showerhead, Kyungsoo catches his breath and admires a fully nude Jongin, who’s shamelessly fisting his own erection and wiping at his swollen lips. His eyes are hooded, and Kyungsoo thinks if there’s anyone who fits the term  _sex god_ , it’s probably Kim Jongin.

The cheerleader just grins at him, and before Kyungsoo even knows it, Jongin is on his knees, grabbing Kyungsoo’s cock and stroking him.

“What are you doing?” he blinks.

Jongin looks at him blankly. “Getting ready to suck you off, obviously? Don’t worry, I’m good at it.” He grins before kissing the tip, closing his eyes as he slides the head between his lips and enveloping it in his wet heat.

Kyungsoo groans, one of his wet hands tangling in Jongin’s chocolate locks. Since his last girlfriend broke up with him a few months back, in the summer, it’s safe to say that he hasn’t had a blowjob in quite a long time. And even then, most girls didn’t get very far and some didn’t even want to suck his dick. Yet, once Jongin begins to bob his head flawlessly, sucking his cock like a pro, Kyungsoo realizes this is by far the best blowjob he’s ever received.

He ends up having to bite his free hand to stifle the sounds. He isn’t usually very loud, but with the sensations, the sight of Jongin’s plump lips wrapped around his shaft, and the slick sounds, Kyungsoo can’t help it. His head knocks against the cement wall behind him, biting his lip to keep it together as Jongin deepthroats him, nosing at the edge of Kyungsoo’s stomach. If he wasn’t dazed with pleasure, the latter would wonder if Jongin doesn’t have a gag reflex or something because moments later he swallows. Kyungsoo can’t even find the words to warn Jongin before he’s coming down his throat, fingers nearly ripping out his hair and his toes curling.

The cheerleader pulls away, coughing and wiping his lips. His eyes are watery and his breathing is heavy as he sits back on the tiled floor. But he smiles nonetheless, probably cheeky that he managed to get Kyungsoo off the second time and with record time.

“Was it good?” Jongin asks breathlessly.

“Y-Yeah, it was,” Kyungsoo replies, eying Jongin’s erection. He should help him out too, right? He still hears the voices of the members actively talking about this week’s game, so they still have some time. The redhead huffs and bends down to get on his knees on the uncomfortable tile, inching between Jongin’s tired, spread legs. Grabbing the other boy’s cock, he starts stroking quickly, watching as Jongin props himself up on his hands as he leans back, crooning softly.

Kyungsoo stops, looking at Jongin tentatively. “…Should I do…do the same?”

Jongin cracks one eye open to look at him. “You can if you want to. No teeth, though, please.” After a moment of thinking, he stands up to make it easier, cock jutting out right at the perfect level with Kyungsoo's lips.

"I don't really know what to do though," the older boy murmurs, grasping the base of Jongin's dick. A hand delves in his hair and Kyungsoo looks up.

"Just do what you've had girls do to you. It's not that hard," Jongin says, pushing Kyungsoo and guiding him towards his cock.

The redhead whimpers as the head rubs against his lips, precum glossing over the irritated pink. When his mouth parts, Jongin shoves his dick through and Kyungsoo groans at the stretch. It doesn't taste especially pleasant, and Jongin is relatively well-endowed. He closes his eyes and runs his tongue over the underside of the shaft in his mouth, hands coming up to grip Jongin's hairless thighs. He probably shaves.

"Yeah...just like that..." Jongin moans as quietly as possible, moving his hips as Kyungsoo starts bobbing his head slowly, trying not to choke.

Something about having his mouth full of cock as the boy above him groans and twists at his hair has Kyungsoo moaning softly, feeling his own cock hardening again between his hips. The bitter taste of precum slides down his throat, but he ignores it in favor of swallowing and sucking before pulling off to breathe and swirl his tongue all around the crown like it's some tasty treat.

Jongin laughs breathlessly above him. "Look at you, sucking my cock like a hungry slut. You like it that much?"

Kyungsoo glares up at him as he takes him into his mouth again, but it's weak because Jongin's words go straight to his dick. He's never gotten off on being degraded like that, but there's a first time for everything.

He sucks him off with more fervor, watery eyes watching as Jongin becomes more and more undone, bucking his hips but trying not to choke Kyungsoo.

"Sh-Shit, fuck, gonna come all over you," the cheerleader grunts, tugging at Kyungsoo's hair and pulling him off of his cock as his free hand replaces the heat of Kyungsoo's mouth as he jerks himself off until he's spurting ropes of white down the path of the others boy's torso, from his collarbone to his navel. And as Kyungsoo feels the warm cum against his skin, he shivers in his second orgasm, semen trickling and spurting languidly from his cock.

He crumples against the tile, panting and sated. Jongin just grins and steps under the lukewarm spray of the shower, washing himself off. Kyungsoo watches tiredly as he finishes.

"Text me, alright?" Jongin says before leaving the shower stall. "We can talk about things other than sex, you know."

Kyungsoo nods and sighs once he leaves, only getting a moment of relief before Baekhyun yells at him to hurry the fuck up.

 

The next two weeks are spent in a similar fashion, though Kyungsoo is dragging himself through the days because calculus is a bitch and is currently kicking his ass and his GPA as he bombs another test. It’s not like he’s alone though, judging by the way Irene slams her head into her desk when she looks at her test results. His mother practically locks him in his room when he gets home from practice, telling him to study while his father just gives him a pitying look.

He does text Jongin a little bit, mostly about random things to cure boredom.  Kyungsoo finds that he actually kind of likes Jongin as a friend. The other boy is nice and funny, to his surprise. They start talking during French class too, and Kyungsoo tries to pretend like he doesn’t feel Minseok staring from the other side of the room.

They start to seem a little like friends, even though they don’t socialize or look each other’s way in the locker room. It’s always Kyungsoo heading to the shower, and Jongin following shortly after. They shower together and get each other off quickly before going their separate ways. It’s not every day, so Kyungsoo never knows when Jongin will suddenly barge in. And as much as Kyungsoo would like to go further, they never have the time to do more than handjobs or blowjobs.

However, on a Friday, they’re assigned a project in French to do with their tablemates that involves watching a French movie and writing a report on it together. Kyungsoo doesn’t really think much of it at first as Ms. Jones explains that it’s an out-of-class project, and Jongin invites Kyungsoo over to his house on the following Saturday to spend the night and work on it.

But Saturday evening as he’s driving over to Jongin’s house while his mother asks endless questions about his “new friend”, Kyungsoo realizes that  _oh_ , this is a chance for them to go further. That’s probably why Jongin just told him to spend the night.

When he knocks on the door of Jongin’s two-story house, it’s Jongin who opens the door as three small poodles yip and wag their tails at his feet. Kyungsoo blinks at the sight but leans down to pet the dogs with a smile. He’s always wanted a dog, but his parents aren’t fans.

“Hey,” Jongin says, stepping back to let Kyungsoo inside as the puppies swarm and paw at his ankles excitedly.

“Hey, Jongin,” he replies, taking off his shoes and giving the dogs another petting. “Are they yours?”

“The dogs? Yeah,” Jongin grins a little bashfully, “Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah.” He points to each of them as he says their names, and Kyungsoo can hear the happiness in his voice.

“Ah, I don’t have any pets,” Kyungsoo pouts, standing up again and following Jongin as he leads him up the stairs to his room. “I did have a bunny when I was little, but she died.”

“Aw,” Jongin laughs a bit, walking down a hallway and opening the door to a room on the left. Kyungsoo follows him inside and deducts that this is definitely Jongin’s room. It’s not too big, not too small, and the walls are painted a baby blue (they hadn’t repainted it since he was born). There’s a sizeable bed pushed up against the wall next to a window, the dark blue sheets rumpled, and a dresser. He has a desk in the corner with an open laptop and a TV in front of his bed with a PS3, the controllers sitting out like it was recently played with.

“My parents went to a party, and I don’t know where my sisters are,” he hears Jongin say behind him as he closes the door.

Kyungsoo raises a brow at that statement but doesn’t say anything. He knows Jongin is referring to the fact that they are alone and could do  _anything_ , but that can wait. Taking a seat on Jongin’s bed, he watches the other boy pick up his laptop from his desk and carry it over, rubbing at his eyes. He looks a little sleepy now that Kyungsoo looks closely, hair mussed and eyes droopy. He’s dressed in a hoodie and cotton pants like Kyungsoo is, so he might’ve been napping before.

Turning the lights off, Jongin strides over and sits on the bed, opening his laptop. “I found a movie already, if that’s okay with you? The reviews were good so,” he murmurs, but the older boy is more focused on how the fading sunlight in the window streams through the blinds and illuminates his features, showing the light mocha color of Jongin’s almond eyes and the sharpness of his jaw.

The next ten minutes are filled with silence as Jongin searches for a place to watch the French film with subtitles. And once he finds one on YouTube, they both scoot back on the bed to lean against the wall, the laptop resting on Jongin’s lap but pivoted in Kyungsoo’s direction. The football player is quick to retrieve his glasses once Jongin clicks the play button, pretending not to see the grin on Jongin’s lips.

It turns out to be some romantic comedy that actually is pretty good and has them laughing quietly at a few parts. An hour in, Kyungsoo finds it hard to focus when Jongin’s thigh ends up pressed against his own, feeling the heat of the other boy through their clothes. A little after that, they’re laughing again and Jongin moves down to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, giggles brushing his neck. Kyungsoo’s heart falters for a moment, and his chest and cheeks grow warm at the contact.

And then Jongin pauses the movie.

“I can’t see,” he complains, and Kyungsoo jolts as Jongin’s arms are suddenly winding around his waist.

“Wh-What are you…” Kyungsoo is shifted to sit in-between Jongin’s legs, back pressed against the other male’s chest. The laptop is placed on the elder’s lap, and Jongin clicks the spacebar to play the movie again.

Kyungsoo can’t even hear the dialogue over the rapid beating of his heart, can’t focus on the words on the screen as heat rushes to his head. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice his star-struck look, opting to hug Kyungsoo close and laying his cheek on his shoulder, mumbling about how sleepy he is.

It feels so warm and so unexplainably perfect to have Jongin pressed against him non-sexually like this, the two of them cuddling together. Kyungsoo likes it too much to shove him away, deciding to duck his head shyly and keep his eyes focused on the film. If he takes one look at the teen behind him, Kyungsoo thinks he might die from his heart exploding in his chest.

But he takes the chance anyways, right at the time the lead girl in the movie finally kisses the man of her dreams.

Kyungsoo turns his head a bit to see Jongin looking at him, hooded eyes darting to stare at his heart-shaped mouth before locking with Kyungsoo’s wide eyes. And then, it’s like magic. As if drawn to each other, their noses brush and their lips meet, even with the awkwardness of Kyungsoo’s glasses being nearly in the way.

Jongin kisses him chastely, sweetly, one, two, three times. Impatiently, Kyungsoo turns around and sits on Jongin’s lap, straddling him and taking off his glasses to place them on the keyboard of the abandoned laptop.

 

Kyungsoo pants out as Jongin marks his neck with harsh sucks and bites, turning the skin pink and blue. Lying on his back with Jongin hovering over him, Kyungsoo works two fingers in and out of Jongin’s ass, scissoring him open. He watches as the younger boy jolts and moves his hips back, moans increasing in volume once Kyungsoo presses against that sweet spot.

The cheerleader pulls him into another wet kiss that distracts Kyungsoo and has him shoving his fingers all the way in to the knuckle, Jongin groaning into his mouth. He pulls away impatiently, eyebrows furrowed and spit on his lips.

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ , Kyungsoo, I need you,” he breathes, reaching back to swat Kyungsoo’s hand away and tug off his pants and underwear that were circled around his knees. He sits up to pull off his hoodie then, leaving him completely naked, a sight Kyungsoo has become accustomed to.

Kyungsoo smirks and takes off his own clothes, but his expression twists when Jongin grabs his cock, jerking it with quick, fluid motions to get him fully erect. He can only watch and grunt when the brunet slips on a condom and lubes up his dick with the abandoned bottle of lube on the window sill.

“I’ve been—wanting to—to do this…” Jongin situates himself to hover over Kyungsoo’s cock, the rim of his asshole catching on the tip. “F-For so fucking _long_ —ah, shit!” He starts to sink down and throws his head back at the stretch. Kyungsoo’s cock is thicker than any other dick he’s taken before but despite the pain, the pleasure is tenfold. When he finally drops all the way down, relishing in the slick sound, Jongin shivers at the feeling of being so full.

As said before, Kyungsoo has done anal before, but there’s something different about Jongin. Instead of looking completely pained, the other boy seems to delight at the stretch, clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock in ecstasy. And when he starts to bounce, Kyungsoo realizes why this is so much better than any other girl he’s fucked.

“Oh, shit,” Kyungsoo moans, his hands gripping Jongin’s hips as he swivels and lifts them up and down, picking up the pace until the slapping of their skin becomes the loudest sound in the room, right next to Jongin’s moans and pleas of Kyungsoo to move.

Placing his feet on the bed, Kyungsoo begins to thrust his hips up, meeting Jongin with each slide of his cock. Jongin’s back arches, the pattern of his ribs showing through his bronze skin. With his slim and slightly curved body, messy chocolate hair, and erotic expression, he looks nothing short of sensual. Kyungsoo’s hands slide up from his hips to his back, pressing down to force Jongin closer.

Jongin seems to sense what he wants and bends down to engage in a sloppy kiss, Kyungsoo leaning up on his elbows to meet him halfway. It’s skewed and messy with the quick movement of their hips jostling Jongin up and down, but that only makes it better and hotter.

“H-Harder,” the younger breaks their kiss to whine out, brows furrowing as another line of sweat dribbles down the side of his face. “So close…” Jongin seems to be searching for something as he crooks his hips just as Kyungsoo thrusts upward with a loud smack of skin, and that’s when Jongin cries out, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s chest as he tries to keep Kyungsoo in that same spot.

The pace picks up until Jongin is letting out a choked mewl as he strokes himself to orgasm, spurting come on the canvas of his torso. A stream of whimpers escape him as Kyungsoo continues to fuck up into him until he grunts and comes in the condom, stomach tightening before he collapses into the pillows, spent.

Jongin gets off of him and flops over onto the other side of the bed, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo breathes, looking over at the other boy who is grinning tiredly. “That was…”

“Amazing? The best fuck of your life?” Jongin suggests confidently, running a hand through his sweaty hair, only succeeding in making it more disheveled.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies shortly.

“Liar.”

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at the teen lying next to him, the glow of the streetlight outside the window illuminating his profile. They both become silent, smiles slowly dropping into something more serious as Jongin turns to return Kyungsoo’s gaze. A certain spark or current flows through them, the beating of their hearts speeding up.

Before Kyungsoo even knows it, Jongin leans closer and then a tender kiss is placed on his lips, pressing against his mouth softly as if he’s made of glass. It’s chaste, but not in the sexual-experimentation way. Kyungsoo stiffens instantly, and when Jongin pulls away, he’s quick to sit up.

“W-We should probably finish the movie,” Kyungsoo suggests with an awkward laugh, moving to take off the condom and put his discarded clothes back on. There’s a pause but soon Jongin is getting up to go to the restroom and clean himself off, leaving Kyungsoo alone with thoughts he wants to ignore.

 

Things continue on normally for the rest of the month. The kiss is forgotten, and Kyungsoo and Jongin start to become close friends. They text daily, to the point where Baekhyun’s texts are ignored in favor of continuing to talk to Jongin. Kyungsoo’s weekends are spent hanging out at Jongin’s house, whether that is playing video games, fucking, or just talking. Occasionally, Jongin comes over to the senior’s house, but Kyungsoo’s room is pretty small so it’s a rarity.

The closer they get, the more exciting it becomes to make out in the showers after practice. And when they when a big game due to Kyungsoo’s influence, Jongin even lets him fuck him against the shower wall, muffling their moans with their hands and getting off on the idea that anyone could walk in and see or hear.

But they also get caught up in more awkward moments where they find themselves huddled together on the floor of Jongin’s room when the temperature starts to drop now that it’s mid-autumn, or when Kyungsoo spends the night and wakes up to Jongin spooning him from behind. And it’s not the individual actions that appall him, but the fact that he starts to feel reluctant to pull away.

Kyungsoo finds himself faced with the idea that he might be a little gay for Kim Jongin.

It shows when Jongin’s hand brushes against his own when they’re creating a poster board for French class and Kyungsoo purposefully bumps hands with him again just to feel the warmth. It shows when Kyungsoo is dead beat tired after a game and leans against Jongin as the latter laves shampoo into his hair and massages his scalp. It shows when Kyungsoo gets tackled on the field and onto his back when he sees Jongin grinning at him from the sideline. And it’s completely evident when one night of what could be fast and hard sex is instead slow and sensual, mixed with hungry kisses, embracing, and shuddering gasps of their names on each other’s tongues.

The feelings explode and slip up just a week after the team scores a spot in the playoffs in mid-November. It happens that Coach Wu sends Kyungsoo out to help store away some equipment from the gym after practice, and the cheerleading coach, Mrs. Kwon, volunteers Jongin to help him. He puts his things in Baekhyun’s car before going back to help, making his best friend groan at having to wait.

With heavy boxes and hidden smiles, they head down to the small storage shed beside the soccer field. It’s dark outside, allowing their breath to show in the cold air, but the stadium lights are still on, letting them see.

“You’re coming over tomorrow, right?” Jongin asks once they’re well out of hearing range.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo grins at him, pulling out the keys Coach Wu had given him before they left. He juggles the box in one arm as he shoves the key into the rusted lock of the old shed. “I wouldn’t miss another  _One Piece_  marathon for the world,” he says as he unlocks the door and pushes it open, wincing at the old creak.

“Oh, but this isn’t any old marathon,” Jongin hints as he strolls inside and sets the box in his arms in the back corner, next to where Kyungsoo puts his. His eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches as he puts on a sly expression. “What if I said we are gonna watch  _Prince of Tennis_?”

Kyungsoo stops in the middle of walking back out of the storage shed, turning around on his heels to face Jongin. “…You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“I may…have gotten the DVD box set,” Jongin’s lips slowly spread into a grin.

Excited at the aspect of being able to binge-watch his favorite series of all time, Kyungsoo smiles widely and ushers Jongin out of the shed so he can lock it back up. They walk back across the soccer field as Kyungsoo actively tells Jongin the embarrassing story of when Baekhyun walked in on him sobbing to the anime.

And, as they’re standing in the middle of the soccer field, the sprinklers come on.

Jongin screeches and jolts as the first shock of freezing water douses him. It doesn’t relent either, and the both of them are quick to cling to each other as they become soaked in the cold water on the already icy November night.

“Why the fuck are the sprinklers on?!” Kyungsoo shouts, shivering in the consistent spray as Jongin starts to quickly run towards the fence.

“I don’t know! Probably to make sure the pipes aren’t frozen or something!” Jongin yells back, but he doesn’t seem as panicked as the football player, laughing and grinning as they slip and slide on the wet grass. His giggles only become louder as Kyungsoo face plants onto the ground, dragging Jongin with him.

“This isn’t funny!” Kyungsoo grumbles, pushing himself up, dead grass and dirt clinging to his wet clothes. Jongin just continues on laughing anyways, helping him stand up. He pulls up his hood and starts stomping over towards the fence, peeved that the other boy is laughing at him.

“Y-You look like a drowned owl or something,” Jongin snickers, holding his stomach as he doubles over in laughter.

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pushing open the gate of the fence and frowning as his shoes squish on the sidewalk. His hair is plastered to his forehead, and he stops to rub the water from his eyes and face.

“Ah, here,” he feels Jongin grab his arm to turn him around, and then fingers are gently brushing some dirt from his forehead. Kyungsoo looks up slowly, watching as Jongin smiles sheepishly at him. His heartbeat quickens and his breath catches in his throat as he admires the way Jongin’s wet hair frames his face in dark little spikes and how droplets of water slowly run down the side of his face like sweat.

 _Beautiful, you’re beautiful_ , Kyungsoo wants to say.

He doesn’t know why, but in the next moment, Kyungsoo’s hand trails up to cup the back of the younger’s neck instead. And as if to convey his words, he leans up to press a kiss softly to the corner of Jongin’s mouth. It’s tender and much like the kiss Jongin gave him after their first time. But it’s also different as neither of them pulls away, and Jongin’s arms wind around Kyungsoo’s waist to tug him closer and connect their lips properly.

Jongin’s lips move against his slowly, and the kiss stays like that, not heating up to the usual make out frenzy. Kyungsoo feels himself shiver, but it’s not from the cold.

It’s Jongin who pulls away hesitantly, eyes fluttering open to look at Kyungsoo in wonder. They’re both unsure as to what to say, but they both know. Their eyes confirm what their mouths can’t speak.

So, instead, Kyungsoo manages to squeak out, “Tomorrow?” It’s not avoiding what just happened, but just getting them along.

Jongin smiles, “Tomorrow.”

 

A warm feeling settles in the core of Kyungsoo’s chest as he makes his way towards Baekhyun’s car. Though it’s freezing and he’s soaked to the bone from the sprinklers’ wrath, Kyungsoo feels irrevocably warm.

Yet there’s also a pit at the bottom of his stomach, like he feels like something bad is going to happen.

He likes Jongin. He likes him for so much more than his body. Kyungsoo can’t deny that.

But Jongin’s a boy, not a girl.

“Whoa, what the fuck happened to you?” Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo opens the passenger car door. He looks over Kyungsoo’s wet clothes with a raised brow.

“The sprinklers came on,” he grumbles, starting to climb in but stops when he spots his bag in the backseat. Fuck, he was supposed to give Minseok his socks back since he borrowed a pair the other day. With a groan of knowing he can’t go home just yet, Kyungsoo begs for Baekhyun to wait in the car a bit more while he grabs the balled up long socks and jogs around to the back of the school where the locker rooms are.

When he approaches the boys’ locker room door, the navy paint chipping off of the metal, he stops at the sounds of echoing shouts and commotion. He did finished early, so it made sense that a few boys are still in there. Is there a fight?

Kyungsoo opens the door anyways, hoping he can just avoid it like always and quietly slip Minseok his socks.

But what meets his eyes when he steps inside is Chanyeol shoving Jongin against the locker, hands tightly gripped in the fabric of Jongin’s t-shirt. There’s already evidence of a bruise on Jongin’s cheek and his lip is split, and he turns away when Chanyeol moves closer to his face with a sneer.

“I already told you about this fucking shit. I don’t wanna see you and whoever was your queer boy toy making out where I can see!” Chanyeol growls, yanking Jongin forward before slamming him against the lockers roughly.

He saw Kyungsoo and Jongin. But he didn’t seem to know it was Kyungsoo kissing him.

“It had to be one of our guys,” some sophomore who Kyungsoo can’t remember the name of pipes up from beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughs. “You’re right,” he turns back to Jongin. “So, who is it, huh? I’ll let you go if you tell us whose dick you’ve been choking on, fucking fag.”

It’s then that Jongin’s eyes wander, and Kyungsoo freezes in the doorway as those defiant eyes lock with his own. He knows he should help. He should step in and stop this right now, but that would mean outing himself in front of the other guys and later on, the entire school.

But Kyungsoo’s a fucking coward, and he knows it.

The quarterback seems to follow Jongin’s eyes and spots Kyungsoo standing by the door. His eyes twinkle with understanding and a smirk splits his lips. “It’s you, Kyungsoo? You’re the fag?”

All eyes fall on him.

Kyungsoo is a coward.

“What?” Kyungsoo puts on a surprised expression. “You really fucking think I’m a faggot, Chanyeol? Don’t kid yourself and lump me with him, dumbass.” He sounds so confident and believable that he surprises himself. But the sounds of his words are like whiplash, and Kyungsoo watches the hurt flash across Jongin’s face and the way silent, angry tears pool in his eyes as he glares at the older boy.

Chanyeol face falls as he believes Kyungsoo’s lie. “Damn, bro, I’m sorry.”

Jongin chooses to shove Chanyeol away at that moment. He says nothing and everything as he pushes through the crowd of boys, grabbing his bag. The cheerleader doesn’t spare Kyungsoo a single look as he wipes at his eyes and bumps shoulders with him on the way out.

Kyungsoo feels numb and disgusting the rest of the night.

 

Their  _Prince of Tennis_  marathon never happens because Kyungsoo doesn’t bother going.  He knows he wouldn’t be welcomed after what he said and did. Jongin doesn’t come to school at all the next week either. Kyungsoo doesn’t see him in French class or at practice.

He knows it’s not because of Chanyeol and the other guys. This is solely Kyungsoo’s fault.

Irene refuses to talk to him, Jongin’s friends glare at him, and he completely understands why. They all know about their relationship and probably know that they were on the precipice of becoming something more than friends-with-benefits.

“He actually thought you saw him more than just some guy to experiment with. He trusted you, and you stabbed him in the back,” is the only thing Irene spits at him before continuing to pay attention to the lecture in calculus and ignore him.

He doesn’t fight back against the prosecution because he knows it’s true. Kyungsoo can’t even imagine how badly he hurt Jongin. He basically chose his reputation over Jongin right then and there, not to mention he didn’t even try to help him—he just stood there.

How could he? How  _could_  he?

That Friday, Kyungsoo plays with a clouded heart and a guilty brain, and it causes Coach Wu to pull him from the game so he won’t cost them to lose regionals so quickly. Being the former star quarterback and now an amazing full back, it surprises everyone that Kyungsoo sits on the bench for the remainder of the game while Taeyong takes his place.

Being in a shitty mood, Kyungsoo shrugs off Baekhyun’s invitation to a party at Junmyeon’s. Baekhyun knows he feels bad, though unsure of why, so he pats him on the back and drops him off at his house before going to the party.

He spends Saturday moping around with nothing to do. Kyungsoo lies in bed, staring at his phone in hopes of some cure of boredom. Usually Irene or Baekhyun would text him to hang out—and Jongin would message him random things or cheesy puns.

Kyungsoo wants to text him and apologize. But he’s not sure Jongin will forgive him, especially over text. That would make him seem like even more of a coward.

With a huff, he rolls over and buries his face in his pillow. He has to fix this. He just isn’t sure how.

His door clicks open and Kyungsoo sits up and turns around to see his mother peeking in. She smiles when her eyes land on him not being busy with anything.

“Hey, sweetheart,” his mom opens the door fully and walks in, closing it softly behind her. She walks over and smooths her skirt before taking a seat on the edge of his bed.  “You’re not gonna go to Jongin’s today?”

Kyungsoo frowns, sitting up fully and holding his knees to his chest. Of course she would ask that. He’d been going to Jongin’s house regularly every weekend pretty much. “No…I don’t—I did a bad thing. We aren’t on speaking terms.”

“You and that mouth of yours,” Mrs. Do sighs, shooting him a look. Kyungsoo knows she’s thinking of his break-up with Tiffany and the few times he’s gotten in trouble at school for talking back. “What did you say to him?”

“I—It’s…” Kyungsoo struggles with the words. Telling his mother would mean outing himself and Jongin, and he doesn’t know where she stands on homosexuality. But he doesn’t like lying to her. No one gets away with lying to Mrs. Do. And if he ever wants to recoup with Jongin, he needs advice.

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo looks at her, eyes vulnerable and showing hesitance.

“Kyungsoo, you can tell me anything,” she says gently, scooting closer and placing a wrinkled hand on his knee.

He looks down at the hands that held him through all these years and reaches out to hold the one on his leg. Squeezing softly for comfort as his heartbeat quickens, Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. Is this how hard it was for Irene?

“I…I think I’m gay, Mom,” Kyungsoo looks at his bedspread as he speaks, scared to look her in the eye. “B-Bisexual…I mean.”

He sucks in a quick breath and looks up when his mother squeezes his hand once. Relief swarms his heart as she smiles kindly at him. “Kyungsoo, I’m not going to disown you just because you like boys. You know me better than that,” his mother scolds lightly.

“I know,” Kyungsoo gives a small smile. “I just…I wanted to be sure.”

“I’m glad you told me. Just be sure to tell your father too,” Mrs. Do replies. “Now, do you like Jongin? Is that what this is about?”

“I—yeah,” he swallows and nods. “We were friends at first, but now we’re both more than that. We were going to be, but I-I messed up. Everyone at school knows Jongin is gay, so the guys on the team pick on him and beat him up sometimes. And I was scared when it happened when I was there. They saw us, um,  _kissing_ , a-and I was scared of being judged, so I said…I said  _some things_  and hurt him.” Kyungsoo’s hands reach up to tug at his crimson hair in frustration. “I-I don’t know what to do, Mom. He hasn’t been at school all week, and he’ll  _never_  forgive me.”

“Peer pressure gets the best of us sometimes,” she answers, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. “I get why you did that, but you know you shouldn’t have. And I think the best way to solve this is to bite the bullet and go apologize in person. Tell him how you feel, Kyungsoo, and promise that you’ll tell everyone how you feel about him too. Jongin will be grateful.”

“You really think so?” Kyungsoo asks after digesting her words.

“I know so,” she nods reassuringly and reaches out to smooth out his disheveled hair. Mrs. Do gives him another relaxing smile before standing and putting on her usual stern expression. “Now, get dressed and straighten up. I’m driving you to Jongin’s house.”

 

Jongin’s mother, Hyojung, is the one to open the door when Kyungsoo knocks. He stands in front of the door, palms sweaty, arms spaghetti, and hoping she at least lets him inside. Luckily, she doesn’t seem to know about what transpired between them, only commenting on how he hasn’t been over lately as she lets him inside.

“How…How is he?” Kyungsoo asks. “He didn’t come to school so…”

“Oh, he came down with a bad cold and fever,” Hyojung frowns.  _Stupid sprinklers_ , Kyungsoo thinks. “He felt better by Thursday, but he was adamant about staying at home. He hasn’t been in a good mood, so hopefully seeing you will cheer him up.”

Kyungsoo just offers a shaky smile in reply.

Slipping off his shoes after she tells him Jongin is in his room, he creeps up the stairs. His heart thudded in his chest and butterflies flooded his stomach in nervousness. His mother said it would be fine, but Kyungsoo was scared Jongin would just yell at him to go away and never come back.

Standing in front of Jongin’s bedroom door, it takes him a minute to work up the courage to knock. But he can’t be a coward, not now. He has to own up to his mistakes, and this is the one way to do it. With that in mind, Kyungsoo raises a fist and knocks quietly.

“Hey, Jongin, it’s, um, it’s me…Kyungsoo,” he says shakily, speaking loud enough so that Jongin can hear him. “Can we talk?”

Jongin’s reply is instant. “No, go away and fucking leave me alone. I don’t wanna ever see your face again.”

The words are like venom shot straight into his veins, and Kyungsoo’s hands grip nervously at the hem of his sweater. “Please, Jongin, please give me just a chance. I feel like shit—I  _am_  shit for doing that to you—and I just want to make it up to you, please,” Kyungsoo begs. He swallows, gathering the courage to tell the truth. “Everything—everything before that was true. My feelings before that…were true. What I said in the locker room was a fucking lie, and you know it.”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Kyungsoo continues even though it feels like he’s just talking to himself at this point, “I like you, Jongin. I like you more than a friend and more than someone to just use. And I know you can’t forgive me right now, and you might never, but I just…I wanted you to know that, I guess.”

It’s silent after he stops speaking, and Kyungsoo just stands there, unsure of what to do. Jongin could’ve put in his headphones and ignored him for all he knew, or he could be waiting for Kyungsoo to leave and never come back.

But finally, after what seems like hours, Kyungsoo hears the dull thumps of footsteps from the other side of the door and a lock unclicking before the door opens, revealing Jongin. For a guy who has been sick for a week and probably depressed, he definitely looks like it. Jongin’s complexion is paler and the red rims of his eyes plus the bags underneath them only further prove his point.

Instead of forgiving, Jongin looks accusatory.

“You’re just like him,” he sneers, “you say you like me, but then when I want to hold your hand in public, you’ll punch me in the face because your popularity is more important than me.”

“D-Did Chanyeol do that to you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and he almost takes a step back.

“Yeah, he did,” Jongin flickers his gaze elsewhere, face falling. “I trusted you, Kyungsoo. I thought you were different,” he says softly, sadness replacing his anger.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo murmurs, hands itching to hold Jongin but he knows that’s not the right thing to do. “I told my parents, about us, about me.”

Jongin’s head snaps up in surprise. “You told them you’re gay?”

“Bisexual,” he corrects, “but yeah—yeah, I did. They were fine with it.”

“That’s…That’s good,” Jongin sighs, scared that Kyungsoo had a bad coming out story.

“I’m gonna tell everyone too, Jongin. I’ll tell the whole team, the whole school, all of my friends about us. I-If you still like me, I mean. I realized that this means more to me than my reputation at school, that  _you_  mean more to me,” Kyungsoo says quietly, but his voice is strong. Reaching forward, he grasps Jongin’s hand that’s resting at his side.

Jongin doesn’t pull away.

He stares down at their intertwined hands in amazement. “Y-You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo smiles, “it’s the truth.”

An idea dawns on him and Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. Unlocking it and ignoring Jongin’s inquiry about what he’s doing, the football player taps his contacts, scrolling down to find Baekhyun and immediately hitting the call button. He shushes Jongin who tries to speak again as he holds his phone to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Baek, it’s me,” Kyungsoo answers, “can I tell you something?”

 _“Uh, yeah? What is it?”_  Baekhyun sounds a bit surprised, considering Kyungsoo sounds so serious.

“I think I’m bisexual, and I want to ask Jongin out.”

_“…Are you joking, or?”_

“I’m one hundred percent serious right now, Baekhyun.”

 _“Oh,”_  there’s a pause as Baekhyun drinks in Kyungsoo’s words,  _“well, if that’s how you feel, man. Go for it. I’m not gonna judge you, and I’m sorry if something I’ve said offended you. I-I didn’t know.”_

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo smiles, glancing over at Jongin, who’s looking at Kyungsoo like he hung the moon.

 _“U-Uh, yeah,”_  Baekhyun coughs awkwardly,  _“so do you want me to keep this a secret or…?”_

“Tell—“ Kyungsoo is interrupted as Jongin suddenly snatches the phone out of his hand.

“Hey, Baekhyun, this is Jongin,” he quickly says, “can you not tell anyone, please?”

_“Alright, I’ll keep it a secret. Tell Kyungsoo to text me later, ok?”_

“Yeah, I will. Thanks…bye,” Jongin grins as he lowers the phone and ends the call. As expected, Kyungsoo is staring at him in complete surprise.

“Why did you…” Kyungsoo asks, befuddled as Jongin places the phone in his hand.

Jongin sighs, “You don’t have to tell everyone right away, okay? That will just make things worse. We can just go subtle for now. But the fact that you’re willing to let people know—it means a lot to me, Soo.”

He feels relieved once Jongin says those words—not because they’ll take it slow but because Jongin is saying that this isn’t the end for them. Unable to control himself, he drags Jongin in for a hug, fitting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder as he hugs him tight. Thankfully, Jongin doesn’t push him away and returns the embrace, kissing Kyungsoo’s temple.

“I’m sorry, Jongin,” he says for the millionth time.

“I know,” Jongin soothes him with a hand rubbing his back. It should be the opposite but neither of them seems to mind. “You’re an asshole, but at least you’re  _my_  asshole.”

“…Never mind, I take back everything I said,” Kyungsoo grumbles, trying to squirm away from Jongin’s hold but the taller boy’s arm only tightens around him and his hand comes up to affectionately pet his head.

“Look on the bright side, Soo. We can be dick-sucking fags  _together_.”

 

By the time break for the holidays rolls around, all of the school notes Kyungsoo and Jongin either really close friends or boyfriends. It starts with them hanging out in public and talking during practice, to skin ship, to eating together during lunch, and then to holding hands when they think no one is watching. It’s Jongin who Kyungsoo hugs first when they make it to nationals, and it’s Kyungsoo who Jongin asks to come along to cheer him on during a cheer competition.

They’re the talk of the school in no time, earning stares and whispers in the hallway. And it’s expected that the homophobic members of the football team start to tease them and try to mess with them. But when Chanyeol decides to get in Jongin’s face, a punch and a broken nose is what he gets from Kyungsoo. When he threatens to hang Chanyeol’s body from the nearest tree if he gets near Jongin again, Chanyeol and the others stop altogether.

Jongin gives Kyungsoo extra kisses that night.

The team doesn’t win nationals and lose hard in the semi-finals. It’s such a close match that the drive back home in the bus is silent, and Kyungsoo spends the few hours when Baekhyun crying on his shoulder. But he doesn’t cry until he meets Jongin back at the school and cries in the car when the junior drives them home, cooing at Kyungsoo that  _no, it isn’t the team’s fault, the other team was just too good_.

And now, on holiday break, Kyungsoo spends a cold, early Saturday morning with his freezing toes pressed against Jongin’s shins as they snuggle underneath the comforter. Snuggle meaning Jongin lazily fitting a leg between Kyungsoo’s and rubbing against his morning wood straining against his briefs.

“Jongin, ugh, we are in your house, stop,” Kyungsoo groans, burying his face in the younger’s neck as Jongin doesn’t cease his grinding.

“Shh, my parents won’t hear us like this anyways,” Jongin grins.

“Yeah, because you woke me up at the  _asscrack of dawn_  so you could get me off,” he complains even though his hips begin moving to rub against Jongin’s thigh anyways. He hears the latter laugh quietly, but Kyungsoo doesn’t focus on what he’s saying, too warm and blissed out to care as he shudders and comes rather quickly in his underwear; he’s tired and worked up, who cares.

“You should be glad you have a doting boyfriend like me who takes care of your random boners,” Jongin teases, bending down to kiss Kyungsoo’s plush lips chastely.

“Mmm,” the older boy hums and closes his eyes sleepily, “is it too early to say ‘I love you’?”

Jongin nearly chokes on his own spit though Kyungsoo seems oblivious to what he just said. “Y-You mean that? You love me?” he asks.

“Yeah…love you, Jongin,” he replies slowly like he’s forgetting the words.

Jongin hugs his sleepy boyfriend tight anyways, sobbing happily. “I love you too, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
